How Lovely to be Loved
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: Chase Davenport is the youngest and smartest of the three bionic humans created by Donald Davenport. He's an outcast but that all changes when a new student enters his life, will someone finally accept him not only for who he is as a person but also for his bionics? Rating my change!


**How Lovely To Be Loved**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **_**wolfYLady**_** do not own **_**LabRats**_** or **_**InuYasha **_**for they belong to their respected owners. I'm not sure how long this story will be but it is rated T but that might change.**_

**Summary: **_**Chase Davenport is the youngest and smartest of the three bionic humans created by Donald Davenport. He's an outcast but that all changes when a new student enters his life, will someone finally accept him not only for who he is as a person but also for his bionics?**_

_**~o.O~O.o~**_

It was Monday, a day everyone hated and dread, well as but Chase Davenport. He was an awkward teen, but who wasn't at 16 (just turned), and was extremely intelligent unlike his older siblings: Adam Davenport; 17, and Breanne or Bree Davenport; 16. Adam wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he sure was the strongest while Bree was average though a little obsessive when it came to boys but she was quick on her feet. The three of them had a secret one only their "father" Donald Davenport, their step mother Tasha Davenport and their step brother Leo Dooley, knew their little secret. They were bionic super humans.

All the way to school Chase had been ignoring Bree as she talked about some guy while Adam just seemed out of it. Chase kept himself occupied with what they would be doing in his chemistry class first period. He was looking forward to the experiment they would be doing today.

Walking into the school the three teens were stopped at the entrance by yelling. It was enough to get Bree to finally shut up.

All the students were silent as they watch the argument that was home to the yelling.

"How dare you! You have no right to come in here an-" it was Principal Perry, her manly voice was just as loud, and rude as it always was but she was cut off by a man. His voice was louder, manlier and firm, while being cloaked by a thick Irish accent.

"I can and am!" He told the large, evil woman with his booming, accent rich voice.

The three moved to the side to watch, just like the other students that filled the den of Mission Creek High school.

The man towered over the plump form of Principal Perry at about 6"3. He wore black suit pants with shinned black dress shoes. He also wore a blood red tie that glowed against his bleach white shirt that was mostly covered by a dark gray vest with black buttons while he also wore a black suit jacket that matched his pants. He was an older male but not necessary old, about mid-thirties. His hair was jet black without a single gray hair while his skin was a pale white and his eyes were taboo; one a hazel blue green, looking a piercing teal while the other was a blazing cobalt blue.

"I've seen how you treat your students and teachers and as head as head of the district I'm taking away your right to be Principal of this school or any other school. And since I'm in a good mood wont be calling the police, being as you were a guard I think you know what would happen if I did call the police," He told her with his hands in his pockets showing his Burberry watch with a black face, white details surrounded by silver, while he wore a smug look on his face; the corners of his lips pulled up in a smirk.

Perry looked to be at a loss for words; for once, and was opening and closing her mouth like a gapping fish. She was silent with slight fear in her wide eyes.

"You will be off the premises in an hour or I will be calling the police," he warned her with a pointed look before turning to the students that had been watching.

His eyes were kind while a small grin graced his lips. "Hello students I am Mr. McClain I will be your Principal from now on," He smiled and as he finished the bell rung. "Off to class now," he yelled shooing the students away.

"Well that was… interesting," Chase said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, well at least we don't have to worry about Perry anymore," Bree said happily before she spotted some guy and with a squeal she bounced away.

"Do you think he's Irish?" Adam asked with a curious look as he pointed toward Mr. McClain.

Chase just shook his head as he walked off to his Chemistry class. He took his seat on a high stool at a lone table in the back with chemicals and beakers set up much like the other tables in front of him. Students filed into the room but none sat by him. Though he was used to it, it still saddened him thought that no one liked/wanted to be around him.

With his head down and after listening to the instructions he got to work. Around him he could hear the laughter and shatter of the students around him. It made his heart ach as he saw a pair of friends messing around out of the corner of his eye.

About twenty minutes into the class Mr. McClain walked in was a student next to him.

"Hello Mr. McClain," The teacher greeted him. She was a younger teacher with short black hair and honey brown eyes. Her form was small but curved nicely and she always dressed to impress. Today she fore a friary red-pink pencil skirt and a white blouse while she wore black heals.

"Hello Ms. Begier, I would like you to meet your new student Kagome," He smiled at the young girl who gave the teacher a small nervous smile.

She was pretty, about fifteen with a small but fit body. She wore a plaid blue shirt that stopped about mid-thigh with a white button up shirt and long black socks with matching black flats. Within her arms she held a binder and a chemistry book while a black bag was slung over her shoulder. She had skin as white as Mr. McClain if not paler; her hair was black with a red tint, while her large eyes were a soft grey blue.

"Well hello Kagome," The teacher smiled and then Mr. McClain left. "We're doing a lab at the moment…" she took a moment to think. "You can sit with Chase," she smiled.

At hearing his name, Chase looked up from his notes to stare at the teacher; who was pointing at him.

"He'll help you catch up dear," Ms. Begier told the new girl with a smile. The girl smiled and then nodded before walking to the table Chase sat at; in the back.

"Hello, I'm Kagome," She said in a soft cheerful voice that was as sweet as the soft chimes of bells. Her small, delicate hand was extended to shake his.

Chase stood dropping his pencil and began to fidget. "I-I'm-I'm Chase Davenport," He then trusted out his hand to shake hers, but he shook it to hard and for to long.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he sat back down, contemplating what an idiot he is.

She giggled as she bent down and picked up his forgotten pencil for him. "I think you dropped something," she smiled.

"Thanks," He said softly as he looked at his paper, a light shade of pink colored his cheeks as he watched her form the corner of his eye.

Kagome set her things down and took a seat on the stool that had been empty for so long. She leaned in, causing the pink that colored his cheeks to darken. She smelled of crisp rain and sweet black raspberries.

"So what is this lab we're working on?" She asked looking at him through her lashes. He felt his face grow hot as he looked into her eyes that seemed to be a blazing blue. She was beautiful, far more then any other girl that went to this school. She was nice to.

He looked away quickly. "We-We're finding out what chemical change is and trying to answer the question; _"Can a material form a new substance when exposed under a given condition?" _" He told her.

"Cool, so how far are you?" She asked and after telling her they got to work. Chase was impressed in how smart she was and they quickly finished before any of the other students, it was clear that they would also be continuing the lab tomorrow to allow the rest of the students to finish.

"So where did you live before moving here?" Chase asked not being one for awkward moments. Plus he also wanted to get to know her, she seemed like a nice person and someone that he could hopefully become friends with. His heart cheered at the possibility of having a friend.

"Oh, I moved here from Europe," She told him as she talked Chase could slight hear an Irish accent. She was blushing slightly as she looked down at her paper. Chase thought she looked cute.

"Really? Where?" He asked, his curiosity getting to him.

"…Ireland," she spoke softly with a fond, longing look in her eyes and a small sad smile on her lips.

"Why did you move? It obvious that you miss it,"

She gave a small sigh. "My dad got a job here," She said with a shrug. "I don't even know why he took it when he was making more than two-times more then he is now," She sighed to herself with a shake of her head.

Then the bell rang. Chase's heart cried, having wanted to spend more time with someone that could hopefully accept him for who he is. He could already feel himself growing sadder.

As Kagome was about to leave she turned back to him. "Umm… So I'll see you around Chase?" She asked with a light pink dew coloring her cheeks.

Chase nodded happily. He truly felt happy. He watched her leave before he left for his next class. His next class was English and it was the only class he had with Adam. The only reason he had this class with Adam was because it was Senior English, Adam was a senior and was required to take the class while Chase had been put in higher classes.

Chase hurried to class, avoiding all the other students. Walking into the class he took his seat that was in front of Adam's seat that was in the back with the popular kids.

As he sat down the bell rung, the teacher was about to speak when the door opened and in walked Kagome.

_**wolfYLady: I read that only some of Ireland is U.K territory and the rest is Europe so if I'm wrong please don't get mad and just tell me in a review or pm so that I might fix it!**_

_**Please review! I'll do my best to up-date soon up there is a lot of stuff going on right now so it might not be for a while! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
